The inFamous Russos
by emeralddusk
Summary: When Jerry gets powers from a bomb, the sender recruits him and the family to aid him through power giving drugs.


Wizards of Waverly Place

The inFamous Russos

_It was an ordinary day in Waverly Place, located in New York, the Empire, of the United States, and the Russos were going about their day as usual, well, as usual as days had been, since the exploding events of "Circle the Drain." Jerry, with his electric personality, had just gotten home, from a long day of biking, but little did he, or any of his other family members know, that events of today would cause terrorizingly, bombing effects on their lives, that would lead to a ray, of other events that would change their lives, forever!_

Jerry walked into the house, and he looked exhausted. "Uh, I gotta stop riding my bike to get the mail, I'm gonna take the car from now on." Said Jerry.

"Dad, it's just at the end of the driveway, it's not that far." Said Justin, Jerry's first son.

"Well, no matter what you say, it tired me out to ride my bike down to the mail box and back, back, that's it, bet you didn't account for the fact that I had to ride all the way back, to the house, that's double the distance." Said Jerry.

"...It's still not that far." Said Justin.

Theresa then walked in. "Jerry, you look exhausted, all I asked you to do was get the mail." Said Theresa.

"Oh, I took my bike to get it cus the car was broken, by the way the car's broken, and so was the bike I took." Said Jerry.

"Why couldn't you just walk down there, it takes pretty much the same effort as riding a bike, in the time it took you to get a bike you could have been bake here already, and you broke one of the kid's bikes." Said Theresa.

"Ha, let's see what we got in the mail." Said Jerry as he picked up an envelope.

"Wha, I was just..." Started Theresa.

"Ha, you weren't asking a question, you were giving a general statement, he didn't need to respond." Said Justin.

"Ya, I guess." Said Theresa.

Alex and Max then walked in the door. "Ha, we went downstairs and my bike was broken." Said Alex.

"Your mother did it." Said Jerry.

"What?" Said Theresa.

"Ah well, ha Max, wanna trade bikes?" Asked Alex.

"No, your bike is all girly, and broken." Said Max.

"Oh, what about you Justin?" Asked Alex.

Justin was reading something. "What, ya sure." He said.

"Great." Said Alex.

"Okay, oh, a letter, do not open, until you open the box, okay, I'll go open that." Said Jerry.

"Who would give you a package?" Asked Theresa.

"I don't know, it's ticking, must be from the clock factory." Said Jerry.

"Or the bomb factory." Said Max.

"Ya, last time you got a ticking package, it was a bomb." Said Alex.

"Well, this time's different, I don't know why, it just is." Said Jerry. "So, I'm going to open it in the guest room, that's where I always go to open packages."

"We know, why would you tell us?" Asked Alex.

"That's just an interesting fact about me, there aren't too many." Said Jerry.

Juliet then walked in. "Ha guys, Justin." Said Juliet as she came in.

"Ha, I'm gonna be in the guest room." Said Jerry.

"Got a package?" Asked Juliet.

"Oh ya." Said Jerry.

"Ha, why would you take Alex's bike to get the mail?" Asked Justin.

"What, you said mom did it." Said Alex.

"There was no reason, just the closest one to the door." Said Jerry as he left.

"So, what's going on here?" Asked Juliet.

"Surprisingly little for us." Said Justin.

"Okay, so, wanna go to your room and talk?" Asked Juliet.

"Or, we could have everybody leave and talk here." Said Justin.

"Okay." Said Max as he and the rest of the family started to leave.

"See ya." Said Theresa.

"I'll be polishing my bike." Said Alex as she headed out the door.

"I thought her bike was broken." Said Juliet.

"Beats the hell out of me, so what's going on?" Asked Justin.

"Well, Justin I was thinking, we've been going out a while now, almost a month, so, maybe, we should start thinking about, uh, our first conjugate encounter." Said Juliet.

"Uh, ya, maybe you're right, I mean, a month, that's a pretty long time, ya, uh, I don't know." Said Justin.

"So uh, where do we begin?" Asked Juliet.

"Uh, I don't know, we could, set a date, and a time, ya." Said Justin.

"Uh, ya, that, sounds good, so, we can, do that, later today, set a date, time, ya, we, can make this happen, I know it." Said Juliet.

"Ya, we can." Said Justin as he leaned back. "So, you want something to eat?" He asked.

"...Ya, sure." Said Juliet.

"Okay." Said Justin as he walked over to the fridge.

Up in the guest room, Jerry had the package set on the bed. "Okay, here we go, wow, I've been up here so many times, opened so many packages, and it never gets old, okay, let's get to it, and, launch in 3,2,1." Said Jerry as he pulled the tape on the package.

There was a loud explosion, and then a loud shaking. Everyone ran in the living room, cept Jerry. "What the hell was that!" Yelled Theresa.

"I don't know, sounded like it came from the guest room." Said Max.

"Ha, you didn't over hear our conversation did ya?" Asked Justin.

"No, the loud explosion made it hard to hear anything." Said Alex.

"Ha, Mr. Russos' in the guest room, hope he's okay." Said Juliet.

"Oh I'm sure he's fine, he's opened packages before." Said Theresa. "Oh, you were talking about the explosion, yya." Said Theresa.

Jerry then walked down, covered in ash. "Uh, ha guys." He said.

"Dad, what happened?" Asked Justin.

"Uh, I don't really know, opened a package, then, exploded." Said Jerry.

"I told you it was a bomb." Said Max.

"Who would mail you a bomb, and expect you to open a letter after it explodes?" Asked Alex.

"Stupid person, that's who." Said Juliet.

"Jerry, are you okay?" Asked Theresa.

"Ya, ha I'm gonna go lie down, I'll be up in, three days, see ya guys." Said Jerry as he left.

"Bye dad." Said Alex.

"I hope he's okay." Said Theresa.

"Mom, he just said he's okay." Said Max.

"You need to listen better." Said Justin.

"Look who's talking." Said Alex.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Juliet.

"Nothing, inside thing." Said Alex.

"Must be, I don't even know what she's talking about." Said Justin. "Uh."

About three days later, Justin was sitting at the counter, drinking tea, when Alex walked in. "Ha Justin."

"Ha Alex." Said Justin.

"Ha, you seem to be in a good mood, what's going on?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." Said Justin.

"Is today when you scheduled it?" Asked Alex.

"What, how did you know?" Asked Justin.

"I'm not an idiot Justin, I hear you two when you talk, the way you act, like grade school kids." Said Alex.

"What, then why did you ask?" Asked Justin.

"I thought I'd give you a chance to make something up, nice job." Said Alex. "Oh ha, I'm going for a bike ride with Max, see ya." Said Alex.

"Ha, why do you do that so often?" Asked Justin.

"We didn't do it when we were gonna three days ago, this is the back up day, so, going on a bike ride now." Said Alex.

"Kay." Said Justin.

"On my bike." Said Alex.

"Have fun." Said Justin.

"I took your bike!" Yelled Alex.

"Oh, I knew there was something going on, ah." Said Justin.

Max then walked down the stairs. "Ha, has dad come down yet, it's been three days." Said Max.

"No, he's not down yet, I don't know, he might be dead." Said Alex.

"Oh, that'd be a bummer, he never got to open his letter." Said Max.

Theresa then walked down. "Ha mom, how's dad?" Asked Justin.

"I don't know, I didn't see him when I got up, I don't know where he went." Said Theresa as she sat down with her coffee.

"Well I don't know where he could have gone, the car's broken." Said Alex.

"I hope he didn't take one of our bikes." Said Max.

"Oh, I hope so too." Said Alex.

Jerry then walked in. "Wow, I feel like a new penny, so, full of energy, and, charged up." Said Jerry.

"Jerry, you look much better, where'd you go?" Asked Theresa.

"Oh, just went for a little, ten mile jog, no big deal." Said Jerry.

"Wow, that explosion was the best thing that ever happened to you." Said Alex.

"I know, uh, I feel great." Said Jerry.

"Ha, dad, did you open the letter yet?" Asked Max.

"Not yet, I'm not gonna open it so soon, it might be another bomb, and I don't think I have enough energy to survive another explosion, yet." Said Jerry.

"Okay, makes sense." Said Max.

"Okay, so, you'll all be gone this afternoon, right?" Asked Justin.

"Ya, ya." Said the group.

"I can be." Said Jerry.

"Great, this is great." Said Justin.

There was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Asked Theresa as she went and opened the door.

A strange, dark haired woman stood there. "Hello Russos." She said.

"Heidi Fleiss, what are you doing here?" Asked Jerry.

"Your name was pulled out of a hat, of all New York state tax payers with a yearly salary of over 30,000 dollars, so I will be staying at your house for the next three weeks." Said Heidi.

"Oh, that's great, the guest room is a little shaken up, so you can stay in Justin's room." Said Theresa.

"What, but mom!" Yelled Justin.

"Enough Justin, we treat our house guests well, here, take her things to her room." Said Theresa as she handed Justin Heidi's bags.

"Uh." Groaned Justin.

"Careful, all the cages are in there, don't want to rattle up the birds." Said Heidi.

"Ms. Fleiss, you were all over the news, you're like a celebrity." Said Max.

"Ya, but that part of my life is over now, here kid, take my card, we can make some magic." Said Heidi as she handed Alex her card.

"Uh, thanks, I have a boyfriend." Said Alex.

"Phh, gimme that." Said Heidi as she threw the card.

Later, Theresa was stirring up some eggs when Jerry walked in. "Ha, why are you cooking, it's not a holiday or a funeral." Said Jerry.

"I know, it's for Heidi's birds, they get all pale, and molt without their eggs." Said Theresa as she flipped the eggs.

"Oh, ha, I was gonna go for a jog, you wanna come with me?" Asked Jerry.

"Ya, in a minute, just let me call the birds." Said Theresa as she whistled. All the birds flew in and ate out of the pan. "Okay, let's go, slow down guys, there's plenty." Said Theresa as she petted one of the birds.

In Justin's room, Heidi was sitting on the bed next to him, talking to him. "So then I moved to Nevada to open a brothel with a twist, and things got pretty crazy, so I moved into a small house just half an hour away from where Charles Manson was captured..." She said.

"Wait, what does that have to do with anything?" Asked Justin.

"It's a part of the story, it may not mean much to you, but it's the way I tell it, and you're not going to change my mind on it." Said Heidi.

Juliet then walked in. "Uh, ha Justin, Heidi." She said shyly.

"Ha, I didn't know you had two sisters, here's my card, maybe I'll have better luck with you." Said Heidi as she handed Juliet a card and started filing her nails.

"Uh, I'm not his sister, I'm his girlfriend." Said Juliet.

"Oh, phh, this town is a dead zone for business." Said Heidi as she threw the card.

"So uh, I got your message, why is she staying here?" Asked Juliet.

"Hu?" Said Heidi as she went back to her nails.

"I don't know, some kind of raffle the state held, either way this complicates things, but it'll happen." Said Justin.

"I know." Said Juliet.

"Ha, I was doing some thinking, if things don't work out, here's my card, you won't know why, but you'll know when." Said Heidi as she handed Juliet her card. "Keep it close to your heart."

"Uh, thanks." Said Juliet. "So, what do you wanna do now?" Asked Juliet.

"Oh, it's almost time for me to feed the birds, after that we can go out for some sunflower seeds, kay?" Asked Justin.

"Ya, okay." Said Juliet.

"Alright, here we go." Said Justin as he poured bird seed into a dish.

"Oh, no, they'll only eat it out of your hand, here." Said Heidi as she took the bag, and poured it all over his hand, most of it falling on the floor. "Come on guys." Said Heidi as she whistled.

A bunch of birds flew in, and ate the seeds out of Justin's hand. "Uh." Said Justin.

They both just stood there. "You guys are such good eaters." Said Heidi as she leaned back on her bed and lit up a joint. "Ah."

Jerry and Theresa were walking and talking. "So Jerry, I think we should look into who sent you that bomb before you open the letter, it could be dangerous." Said Theresa.

"Ya, we could, or maybe the letter would say who it was and save us a lot of work." Said Jerry.

"But what if it's another bomb, and it kills you?" Asked Theresa.

"I don't know, I guess it's a decision we, I have to make, do I risk doing a lot of work for nothing, but with the guarentee of staying alive, or take the chance of not doing a lot of work, and risk dying, I don't know, I'll think about it." Said Jerry.

"Okay." Said Theresa.

"Oh, ha man." Said Jerry as he high fived some guy.

There was a surge of energy, and the man was shocked. "Ah!" Yelled the man as he flew into a wall.

"Whoa, that was weird." Said Jerry.

"Jerry who was that man?" Asked Theresa.

"I don't know." Said Jerry. "Ha, is that the health inspector?" Asked Jerry as he pointed at a man, and lightning shot and hit him.

"Ah!" Yelled the man as he fell.

"Well that was definately not normal." Said Theresa.

"I'll say, I'm hungry, let's get something to eat." Said Jerry.

"Okay." Said Theresa.

"Okay, hold on." Said Jerry as he leaned on a light post and drained the electricity from it. "Ah."

"Still hungry?" Asked Theresa.

"Nope, come on let's go." Said Jerry as they walked on.

Back at the house, Alex was sitting at the table when Justin walked in. "Ha, is Max or anybody else here?" He asked quickly.

"No, you could talk to me for a few seconds before they get here." Said Alex.

"Kay, with Heidi in my room, and all these birds around, I cannot get together with Juliet to save my life, this is a real damper on our relationship, what should I do?" Asked Justin.

"Why don't you go over to her house?" Asked Alex.

"Cus, we planned for it to happen here." Said Justin.

"Oh come on." Said Alex.

"I'm scared to meet her parents." Said Justin.

"Okay." Said Alex.

Max then walked in the door. "Alex, why did you leave me at the park?" He asked as he walked in.

"I didn't, I just got home faster than you." Said Alex.

"Okay, ha Justin what's wrong, you've been acting all weird for the past, four days." Said Max.

"Nothing, just, having Heidi here, it's, it's a lot to take in." Said Justin.

"Okay." Said Max.

"She just got here today." Said Alex.

"Shh!" Yelled Justin.

Theresa then walked in. "Ha mom." Said Max.

"How was your walk?" Asked Alex.

"Okay, it was weird though, your father just shot lightning, right out of his hands." Said Theresa.

"That's pretty weird, but a bomb did explode on him, weird stuff always happens to perople who bombs explode on, but it's usually like, a weird facial deformity, or a third arm, I don't know." Said Justin.

"I didn't ask." Said Theresa.

Jerry then walked in. "Ha, I was doing some serious thinking, I can't let somebody else open the letter and die, so I am going to increase my strength all I can, then I will open the letter, and I should be able to survive." Said Jerry.

"If you're sure it's a bomb then why would you open it?" Asked Justin.

"Cus, the package told me to open it, don't worry, could be days, or weeks before I open it." Said Jerry as he sat on the couch. "Ah."

A bird then fly in and landed on Alex's arm. "Ah, get off me!" She yelled as she shook her arm.

"Oh, who let you out of your cage, come here baby." Said Heidi as the bird flew onto her arm. "Sorry about that, she'll play with her squeaky toys then she'll be ready for her nap, hu, hu, ya, come on baby." Said Heidi as she kissed the bird and walked off.

"Okay, we have some serious problems with Heidi." Said Justin.

"I know, but we can't ask her to leave, only, two weeks and six days, and she'll be gone." Said Jerry.

"And, and when it's time, we won't want her to go, well, I'm gonna stir up some coffee." Said Theresa as she walked over to the counter.

"What, but, dad." Said Justin.

"Ha, when someone this important is dropped right into our laps, metaphorically speaking, you don't mess with it." Said Jerry.

"Ya Justin." Said Max.

"If Heidi was here she'd be in tears, if she even listened to what you said." Said Alex.

"Okay, ah!" Yelled Theresa as she opened the cabinet and birds flew out.

"Ha, come on!" Yelled Alex as she poured bird food on the floor, then they flew over and ate it. "Good birds."

That night, Justin was sleeping in his room, when the door opened and closed. A few minutes later, there was a glowing in the side of the room, and a vibrating. "Uh, ha, what's going on?" Asked Justin as he looked over.

Heidi was petting her birds under the light. "Oh, this part of the country has low pressure, the birds need the humidity to sleep, don't worry, you won't even notice it." Said Heidi as she went back to bed.

"Uh, okay." Said Justin as he turned over. There was a loud, loud vibrating, and the lights also gave of a loud humming sounds. "Uh." Groaned Justin.

"Sngu, sngu!" Snored Heidi, fast asleep.

"Oh!" Groaned Justin as he put his pillow over his face.

The next day, Heidi was sitting at the counter, eating from a bag of sunflower seeds when Max walked in. "Ha, Ms. Fleiss, we have, people food in the fridge." He said, looking at her.

"Oh, I couldn't inconvenience you, there was a whole s*** load of this stuff sitting around, what the hell." Said Heidi as she went on eating them.

"Uh, okay." Said Max.

"Oh ha, I've been around here a whole day, and I have a sixth sense for intepreting people..." Started Heidi.

"Uh, ya." Said Max.

"You look like somebody who could use some female company, here, my card, call me anytime, or just come and find me, most of the time I'm in my room, or sitting right here." Said Heidi. She went on eating sunflower seeds.

"Uh, alright, thanks." Said Max as he walked off.

Justin then walked down. "Uh, I feel horrible, uh." He said as he fell into a chair.

"Ha, you look aweful." Said Heidi.

"Thanks." Said Justin. "I was up all night, uh." He groaned.

"Ha, that sounds like somebody who could use my card." Said Heidi as she handed him the card. "Don't call after three, that's Miller and Marl time." She said as she went back to eating the seeds.

Alex then walked down. "Ha Heidi, some of your birds don't look so good, one of em has just this, red rings around their eyes." Said Alex.

"Uh, I knew I should have run background checks on the macalls, some penicilline should clear that right up." Said Heidi as she took some penicilline out of her purse, got up to leave, then came back, took the bag of seeds and left.

Theresa then walked in the house. "Ha, just went out to get some groceries, Jerry's, drinks, paper towels, three hundred pound bag of bird food, if you see Heidi tell her she owes me five dollars." Said Theresa as she set down the bag.

Jerry then walked down the stairs. "Ha, you got the groceries, alright." Said Jerry as he looked in the bag. "Uh, neuro power, this stuff will have the letter opened in no time." Said Jerry as he held the bottle.

"Let me see that." Said Justin as he took the bottle. "Neuro power, power in every bottle, dad I don't know about this."

"I know all about it, and all signs point to yes." Said Jerry.

"Sun chips, why would you want these?" Asked Max.

"Nothing's more powerful than the sun, cept maybe this drink, eh, guess I'll find out." Said Jerry as he opened the sun chips and ate em. "Mm, that's aweful."

"That's just the price of being powerful." Said Alex.

"Ya, it is." Said Jerry as he drank the neuro power. "Uh, this tastes terrible, uh." Said Jerry.

"Do you feel anymore powerful?" Asked Theresa.

"I don't know, says the effects could take from three hours to, two weeks to take effect, I'll wait." Said Jerry as he went on drinking.

Heidi then walked down. "Ha, the parrots won't take their penicilline, does anybody have any swallowables?" She asked.

"Uh, no, fresh out." Said Theresa.

"Oh, sun chips, phh, I wouldn't feed this stuff to a vulture." Said Heidi as she threw them down.

There was a knock at the door. "Uh, who could that be?" Asked Justin.

"I don't know, I'll get it." Said Theresa as she headed for the door.

"Kay." Said Heidi as she poured water in a bowl of sunflower seeds. "Mm, anybody?"

"No." Said the group.

Theresa then opened the door, and a strange, dark haired man stood there. "Hello?" Said Theresa.

"Hello, I am looking for a, Jerry Russo." Said the man in a strange, scraggly voice.

"Hold on, Jerry, there's a man here to see you." Said Theresa.

Jerry then walked over. "Ha, nice to meet you, oh, wouldn't get too close." Said Jerry as he laughed.

"Mr. Russo, you must know who I am, you did open the letter, didn't you?" Asked the man.

"Uh, not yet, in about three weeks I should be ready." Said Jerry.

"Three weeks, there's no time, three weeks, we need to act now." Said the man.

"Who are you?" Asked Max.

Heidi went on eating. "Sunflower seed?" She asked.

"No, you have no idea what's going on?" He asked.

"Nope." Said the group.

"Mr. Russo, you did open the package, right?" Asked the man.

"Ya, and it exploded, whoever sent that package was a jerk." Said Jerry.

"I sent it, I gave it to you, and thanks to it you should be able to assist me." Said the man.

"What, no it didn't do anything, I can shoot lightning now." Said Jerry.

"There, that's it." Said the man.

"Wait, who the hell are you?" Asked Theresa.

"My name, is Bruce Wayne, and I need your help, to take down a great threat to this city, and the world." Said Bruce.

"Why would you choose him?" Asked Alex.

"Oh, not just him, I'll explain on the way, for now I need you all to come with me." Said Bruce.

"Whoa, we can't just pack up and leave, with some stranger." Said Theresa.

"Ya, we'll need at least, a week." Said Jerry.

"I can do it in one day, just you see." Said Heidi.

"No, you don't understand, he..." Started Bruce as the building shook.

"Whoa, what was that?" Asked Max.

"That was it, we have to go, now..." Started Bruce as the building shook again, and the windows shattered.

"Oh, we just got those windows from the last time they were broken." Said Theresa.

"What was that?" Asked Alex.

"That was the thing I was just talking about, I can't tell you about it here." Said Bruce.

"Wait, where is it now?" Asked Alex.

"It left, it can't stay in one place for very long, but it'll be back, come on." Said Bruce.

"To where?" Asked Jerry.

"Your place, seems kind of sudden, usually takes em about fourty five minutes to get to their place, uh." Said Heidi.

"Come on, let's get to my cave." Said Bruce.

In the depths of a subway station, they were all sitting around. "Okay, let's get to it." Said Bruce.

"This is your cave, it's all, cement and, graphiti, why are we here?" Asked Theresa.

"Cus, it's the only place he doesn't know about it, there might be other places, but this is the only one I'm sure about." Said Bruce.

"So, tell us just what is going on here." Said Alex.

"Ya." Said Heidi.

"What do you want to know, I'll tell you it all." Said Bruce.

"Why did you give me a bomb, what's in the letter, what is, that thing, back at the house." Said Jerry.

"Why do you have a cave, I mean, a cave?" Asked Max.

"Fine, it's my, headquarters, anyway, all this will be dealt with, in a matter of..." Started Bruce as a train drove by, which was extremely loud, and they couldn't hear him. "You will understand, all, of why your here, all, the matters at hand, all...!" Started Bruce, screaming.

"Wait for the train!" Yelled Theresa.

"What!" Yelled Bruce.

The train passed. "Okay, go ahead." Said Jerry.

"Okay, that thing, I don't really know what it is, it's a man, he has, like, powers, he can grow, really tall, and shoot fire." Said Bruce.

"Ya, so?" Asked Alex.

"Well, he's pretty powerful, and once he finds what he's looking for, he'll be unstoppable, he has agents, just all over the place, looking for it, I know where it is, and you will soon, so we have to hide, stop him, before he, or any of them, find it." Said Bruce.

"That cleared it all up, thanks." Said Theresa.

"Okay, here's what you have to do, you, already have the electricity, the, energy, in that, gave you the powers, what you need to do, is gain more powers, find out how to use them." Said Bruce.

"Oh that should be easy, I killed a guy yesterday." Said Jerry.

"Great, now for the rest of you, I need your held, I can give you powers, but it won't be so easy." Said Bruce.

"What's less easy than using a bomb?" Asked Max.

"Wait, you can give all of us powers?" Asked Alex.

"Ya, I've been researching this ever since I heard about this man two months ago." Said Bruce.

"That sounds incredible, I, also have a power, I can match, people, and bird, with their missing half, get inside of them, see what makes them tick, in just a day's time, I've almost cracked you by now, just a little longer." Said Heidi.

"Uh, ya, so all you ned to do, is take some drugs when they get shipped in tomorrow, and we'll be good for phase two." Said Bruce.

"Wait, I still have, no idea, what we're supposed to do for you." Said Alex.

"Okay, when you get powers, if you get the ones I think you'll get, you will help me secure the vial the man is looking for, you'll throw off his goons, who can sense people and things, and kill him, that'll be Jerry's job." Said Bruce.

"Got it!" Yelled Jerry.

"So, you'll get the drugs tomorrow, and the powers the next day, then we can get down to the plan." Said Bruce.

"Ha, you want a sunflower seed, they clear the senses, you'll be thinking at three hundred percent of what you are now." Said Heidi.

"Ya, and this, neuro power." Said Max.

"Whoa, no more neuro power." Said Bruce.

"Ah." Said Jerry.

"From now on, you take drugs, not you, just energy, now meet me down here tomorrow night, and be ready." Said Bruce.

"I don't know, drugs, powers, are you sure about this?" Asked Theresa.

"How do we even know if this person even exists, all we got was some shaking and windows breaking." Said Alex.

"Just believe me, in a day's time you'll have people trying to kill you, trust me." Said Bruce.

"Well, okay, ha did anybody see Justin?" Asked Theresa.

"Ya, he said he was gonna stay at the house." Said Jerry.

"Hope he isn't involved in this, I can't even remember what we have to do." Said Heidi.

"You, don't have to help, you seem pretty worthless." Said Bruce.

"Screw you." Said Heidi.

"Why do you think Justin wanted to stay home?" Asked Theresa.

"Ya, he never got to see this, great cave." Said Max.

"His loss, now go, there's only four minutes until the next guys get to use it." Said Bruce. "Come on, out, out."

"Kay, see ya." Said Jerry as he left.

"No, you have to stay." Said Bruce.

"Kay, see ya tonight." Said Jerry as he sat down.

"No, we're going to station nine, it's no station six, but we'll have to make due." Said Burce as they walked off.

"Good-bye." Said the group.

"Come on, we have to get back before the seeds get done roasting." Said Heidi.

"We're coming." Said Theresa.

"Ha, how do we get out of here?" Asked Max.

"The same way we got in." Said Alex.

Later, they came out, pushing the manhole off a sewer. "Uh, until tonight." Said Alex.

"Then, we get powers." Said Max.

"I hope I get the power to read minds." Said Theresa.

"I got that, I wanna shoot ice, hu." Said Heidi. "Come on, let's go." Said Heidi as she pushed them on.

Back at the house, Justin was sitting at the table when Juliet walked in. "You called me four times, what's going on?" She asked.

"All of them left, what took you so long?" Asked Justin.

"It's not easy to get on the subway at a moment's notice." Said Juliet.

"Well, they'll be back at any minute, uh." Said Justin.

"Oh I'm sorry Justin, don't worry, it'll happen eventually, Heidi has to leave sooner or later." Said Juliet.

"Ya I hope so, she's only been here for one day and I'm exhausted, I don't know how much more of this I can take." Said Justin.

"I know what you mean." Said Juliet as she sat down. "Ha, I saw some people, just sitting around in the subway who looked like your family."

"Na that couldn't be them, some strange guy took them to his secret lair." Said Justin.

"Ya you're right." Said Juliet. "So did they ever find out what happened with the bomb and all that?" Asked Juliet.

"Ya he was going to tell them, I'm sure they'll tell me when they get back." Said Justin.

"I'm sure they will, what's with the frying birdseed?" Asked Juliet.

"I don't know, Heidi takes better care of those birds then she does for herself." Said Justin.

"I don't know why she even came to New York to stay at your house." Said Juliet.

"Me neither, and I don't have time to figure it out, with the, thing, with us, kinda wanna hear about the bomb thing, that's about it." Said Justin as he leaned back. "Uh."

The group then walked in. "Ha Justin, you missed one hell of a meeting." Said Alex.

"I bet I did." Said Justin.

"Ha Juliet, how long have you been here?" Asked Max.

"Not long enough." Said Juliet.

"Hu." Said Theresa.

"What did the guy say, where's dad?" Asked Justin.

"Oh, he said a lot of things, you're gonna want to sit down for this." Said Heidi.

"I am sitting." Said Justin.

"Good." Said Heidi.

"So, what's going on with the whole bomb thing?" Asked Justin.

"We're not really sure, but he's the one who sent Jerry the bomb to give him electric powers, apparently he needs him and us to help him with, whatever that thing was that came by." Said Theresa.

"Well how can we help him?" Asked Justin. "That bomb didn't give us powers."

"No, he has drugs for that." Said Max.

"What?" Asked Juliet.

"He said he has drugs to give us powers, and we can help him." Said Alex.

"Apparently, the thing that came by earlier, which we never actually saw, has fire powers, and will become invincible if it finds this thing, which his agents can sniff out, and he needs us to hide it and kill the guy so he doesn't find it." Said Theresa.

"Did he tell you what he's not supposed to find?" Asked Justin.

"Nope, he'll have the drugs tonight, he wants us to go back to the subway in the sewer tonight to get em." Said Max.

"I knew it!" Yelled Juliet.

"What kind of powers do you think he'll give us, oh I hope I get ice!" Yelled Justin.

"Sorry, that one's taken, ha ha ha." Laughed Heidi. "My seeds!" Yelled as she ran over to the oven.

"So, do you think he'll want me to come?" Asked Juliet.

"No, he didn't say anything, you'd probably just get in the way." Said Alex.

"Alright, but where's Mr. Russo at?" Asked Juliet.

"He's with Bruce, learning to control and increase his powers." Said Max.

"Oh, I guess we'll see him tonight then, I'll be ready." Said Justin as he picked up the neuro power.

"Ha, he said not to drink that." Said Theresa.

"Who did dad, I don't care about what dad says." Said Justin as he drank it.

"No, Bruce." Said Alex.

"Phh!" Yelled Justin as he spat out the drink. "Cu cu, sorry."

"Okay, come and get it!" Yelled Heidi as she put out her seeds. The birds then flew in and started eating the seeds. "Whoa slow down, there's plenty." Said Heidi as she patter the birds.

Juliet reached into Justin's pocket and pulled out the card. "Why do you have this?" She asked.

"Uh, who put that there, ha ha." Laughed Justin as he threw out the card.

That night in the subway, the group was standing there, waiting for Bruce. "Where is he, he said to meet him at six, it's almost nine thirty." Said Alex.

"I don't know, I hope Jerry's okay, what if all this is fake, and he killed Jerry, and he's coming here to kill us?" Asked Theresa.

"Ya that'd really suck." Said Max.

"No, Bruce wouldn't do that to us, I only knew him for about two minutes before he left, but I know him that well." Said Justin.

"Uh, not as well as I know him, I know he's an autumn, he likes long, meaningful commentary on his works, and he's just looking for a woman, who can take over for his mother, did ya know that?" Asked Heidi.

"Ya, actually I did." Said Justin.

Heidi just looked at him. "Ha look!" She yelled. They all turned, even Justin, and she slapped him.

"Ah!" Yelled Justin.

"Nevermind." Said Heidi, looking casual.

"Ha, why did he have to use a bomb on dad, why couldn't he just give him drugs like us?" Asked Alex.

"I don't know, remind me to ask him when he gets back." Said Theresa.

"Ha, here he comes." Said Justin.

Jerry then walked up. "Ha guys, Justin how did you get down here?" He asked.

"They brought me, I chose not to come last time." Said Justin.

"Oh, okay." Said Jerry.

"So, where's Bruce, how was the training, second one first." Said Heidi.

"It was pretty good, I learned a lot of new things, not just about the powers, but also about myself." Said Jerry.

"Great, where's Bruce?" Asked Max.

"He's coming, he said he had some things to deal with." Said Jerry.

"Did he have the drugs?" Asked Justin.

"Jerry, when you last saw him, did he have the drugs?" Asked Theresa.

"Ya, he had them in his trench coat, he said if they got exposed to light it'd be bad for everybody." Said Jerry.

"Oh, good thing his cave is down here in a subway." Said Alex.

"It's a damn good thing, I'm so excited." Said Justin.

Bruce then walked up. "Ha, sorry I'm late, I got tied up walking down the stairs." Said Bruce as he walked up.

"Bruce, it's a pleasure to meet you." Said Justin.

"What do you mean, I met you at the house." Said Bruce.

"Oh ya." Said Justin.

"Enough talk, let's get to the drugs." Said Max.

"Ha, I want the ice powers, you know, ice, can you do that for me?" Asked Heidi.

"No, ice powers, are you crazy, no, the powers I give you will be so much more beneficial than ice could ever hope to be, just you wait." Said Bruce.

"We're tired of waiting, give us the drugs." Said Theresa.

"That's the spirit, now, I have, five drugs, everybody take a different one." Said Bruce.

"Ha what about you, do you have powers?" Asked Max.

"Why couldn't you just give dad the drugs, why'd you have to explode him?" Asked Alex.

"I have my reasons, and they're none of your damn business." Said Bruce.

"Ya!" Yelled Jerry.

"Ya, my main powers are martial arts, but my drug, allows me to see in the future, I saw, the man, getting the thing, being invincible, and it also allowed me to see the thing, and where it is." Said Bruce.

"So you're pretty much worthless now hu." Said Heidi.

"Not really, ya maybe." Said Bruce. "Take the drugs!" He yelled.

"Ha, what about that drug, why can't we have that one?" Asked Theresa.

"There's only five of you, and this one's worthless for the mission." Said Bruce.

"Okay, here we go." Said Heidi as she took one of the drugs. "Oh, that's good." She said.

"Congradulations, you will be our pusher." Said Bruce.

"Oh, you bet I will be, ha ha ha." Laughed Heidi.

"Okay, I get to take the next one." Said Justin as he put the needle in his arm. "Uh, this one's strong, what is it?" He asked.

"Hold on, ah, you, will be our shifter, you can change the appearance of object, very important." Said Bruce.

"I don't like it..." Started Justin.

"Too bad!" Yelled Alex.

"Okay, I'll go next." Said Max as he took one of the needles, and slowly put it in his arm. "Ow, uh, what's this one?" He asked.

"Okay, ah, mover, you can use telekinesis, move things with your mind." Said Bruce.

"Oh, cool." Said Max.

"Ya, it's very cool." Said Bruce.

"Okay, give me one." Said Alex as she took one of them. "Ah, okay, stitcher, what's that?" Asked Alex.

"You can teleport and walk through walls." Said Bruce.

"Okay." Said Alex.

"Ha, what does mine do?" Asked Heidi.

"You can give people emotions and ideas." Said Bruce.

"Oh, I can do that now, phh." Said Heidi as she sat down.

"Okay, and that leaves the Wiper for you." Said Bruce as he handed Theresa the needle.

"Wow, I feel special." Said Theresa as she took it. "Uh, ah, ah, uh." She said.

"Now you can erase people's thoughts and memories, it's crucial to this mission." Said Bruce.

"Woo, take that Justin!" Yelled Theresa.

"Uh!" Groaned Justin.

"Okay, now all of us, even me, have to take this one, so we can start shadowing." Said Bruce as he handed out the drugs.

"Ooh, that sounds like ice, gimme." Said Heidi as she took it. "Ah."

They all took the drug. "Okay, by tomorrow you should have you powers, and we can begin training, sooner or later we'll be ready, I'm so proud of all of you." Said Bruce.

"They didn't do anything." Said Jerry.

"They came back, that's enough for me, now get out of here!" Yelled Bruce.

"Uh, are you sure about this?" Asked Alex.

"Ya, I have a headache and I feel really sick." Said Max as he grabbed his head.

"Ya, maybe you shouldn't have taken the shadow so soon after the other one, oh well, see you tomorrow!" Yelled Bruce.

"Bye!" Yelled Jerry as he walked and walked into a puddle. "Oh, ah, youch!" He yelled.

"Ice on, ice on!" Yelled Heidi.

"Shut up!" Yelled Theresa as she pushed her.

The next day, Heidi was sitting around, drinking beer when Justin walked in. "Ha Heidi." He said as he stared at her.

"Ha Justin." Said Heidi.

"A little early for beer, don't you think?" He asked.

"No, uh, I got this, stress, all over my body, I'm trying to loosen up, three beers, nothing, it's never been this hard." Said Heidi as she set down her glass.

"I don't know, it might have something to do with the drugs we took yesterday, or you could be developing tolerance." Said Justin.

"Don't talk like that!" Yelled Heidi.

"It probably is the drugs, lately, I've had this, like, tingling sensation in my brain, mostly on my eyes and my hands." Said Justin.

"Ya I know what you mean, I got, just, all this tension, like, all over, ya." Said Heidi as she went on drinking.

"Uh, ya." Said Justin.

Theresa then walked down. "Ha guys, beer, this early?" Asked Theresa.

"No I don't drink." Said Justin.

"Ya, so what of it, I'm not fourteen, I'm, like, I don't know how old I am, and it's none of your business." Said Heidi as she went on drinking.

"Okay." Said Justin.

"Oh, poor Max was throwing up all night, he has a horrible headache too, poor kid." Said Theresa.

"Ya, I got this, just, tingling, in my eyes, and my hand." Said Justin.

"That must make it difficult." Said Heidi.

"Ya, well, the only thing I got, is, this swirling feeling in my hand, and my head hurts from when I smacked it on the door, but I don't think that's from the drugs." Said Theresa.

"Um, duh." Said Justin.

"Uh." Said Heidi as she finished her fourth beer. "Uh, dammit, I gotta tell ya, I got this, tension, all over my body, it's aweful."

"Well I don't think more beer's the answer." Said Theresa.

"Ha, it may not be the answer, but it couldn't hurt, ya know." Said Heidi as she opened another beer and started drinking it.

"Oh my god." Said Theresa as she sat down.

"Ha, Bruce said we should have our powers today, I sure don't feel any." Said Justin.

"I'm sure they'll be coming, don't you worry." Said Theresa. "At least I hope, if not we'll have taken all those drugs for nothing."

Jerry then came down the stairs. "Uh, I'm exhausted, Bruce sure runs a tough shift, but it's all paying off big time, trust me." Said Jerry as he sat down.

"What have you learned so far?" Asked Justin.

"What, uh, I don't remember, I can do it, no worry about that." Said Jerry as he held his head.

"Ha, Mr. Jerry, you got a headache, you can have some of my beer, I know how you feel, got, just all this..." Started Heidi.

"Tension." Said the entire group, even Jerry.

"No I'm good, Bruce said that liquid of any kind could mess up my powers to be uncontrollable, or kill me." Said Jerry.

"Ya, I got this thing, in my hand." Said Justin.

"That must make it difficult." Said Jerry.

"What the hell!" Yelled Justin as he stood up.

Alex then walked in. "Ha, sit down."

"Sorry." Said Justin as he sat down.

"Ha, Alex, you want some beer?" Asked Heidi.

"Ya, maybe later." Said Alex. "I couldn't sleep at all last night, all I could think about were those drugs, will we get to take more, are we gonna actually get powers, will we get to take more?" Asked Alex.

"That kept you up all night?" Asked Theresa.

"All night, that sounds like somebody who needs my card." Said Heidi as she handed Alex the card. "Just give me a call, and you'll be out in the streets in no time." Said Heidi as she went back to her beer.

"Uh, thanks, so dad, what did Bruce teach you?" Asked Alex.

"Oh, he told me not to tell you about it, but that's okay, cus I don't remember any of it." Said Jerry.

"Fine, don't tell me." Said Alex as she smacked Jerry.

"Ow!" Yelled Jerry.

"Ha, no slapping, not in the kitchen, you son of a bitch!" Yelled Heidi as she smashed the beer bottle and made it razor sharp.

"Whoa, Heidi." Said Theresa.

"Oh, I'm sorry, hu, my beer, oh, I'm so sorry, uh, uh hu hu hu." She cried as she held the bottle.

Justin patted her on the back. "There there."

Max then walked down the stairs. "Uh, ha guys." He said as he walked down.

"Ha Max, you okay?" Asked Theresa.

"Ya, I feel better." Said Max as he sat down.

"Ha, I was sitting there!" Whined Justin.

"Shut up Justin!" Yelled Heidi. He started to leave. "No, get over here!" She sneered, quietly as she pulled him in a put his hand on her shoulder.

"So what was wrong with him?" Asked Alex.

"I was sick, all night, and had this, really bad headache." Said Max.

"Big deal, I got this, numb feeling, all over my body, I don't know what it is." Said Alex.

"That must make it difficult." Said Heidi as she drank more beer.

"Ha, if I stabbed you, would you feel it?" Asked Justin.

"No, but you would if I shot you!" Yelled Alex.

"Not if you did it in my hand, hu." Laughed Justin.

"Why do you think Bruce had me take drugs, do you think they'll give me more powers?" Asked Jerry.

"I'd be surprised if they didn't." Said Justin.

"Do you think we'll get electricity?" Asked Theresa.

"I hope I get ice, that's be pretty great." Said Heidi.

"He said you're not getting ice, didn't you listen!" Yelled Alex.

"Maybe, he just said that, so I'd be all the more surprised, when I did get the ice, maybe, if not, I dunno." Said Heidi as she went back to the beer.

Justin grabbed her hand. "Put down the beer!" He yelled as he tried to pull it away.

"No, get, off me, ah!" Yelled Heidi as she pulled at the bottle, then flipped him over the counter.

"Ah!" Yelled Justin as he fell on the floor.

"Hu, I'm so sorry." Said Heidi as she looked down, then went on drinking.

"Ya, I'm feeling better, maybe that means my powers are coming in soon." Said Max.

"Ha, ya know, I feel, less stress, on my body now, maybe, I'm gonna get my power, I bet you." Said Heidi.

"Ha, and that thing, with, the tingling, it's going away." Said Justin.

"That's a relief." Said Heidi.

"Ah you're lying, you just wanna be like the rest of us, loser." Said Alex.

"Ha, at least my whole body's not numb, bla!" Said Justin.

"Hu!" Gasped Alex.

Juliet then walked in. "Ha guys..." She started.

Bruce then walked in and pushed her into the door. "Alright me, came by early, it should be about time." He said.

"I'm fine, thank..." Started Juliet.

"Who are you, what are you doing here, get out!" Yelled Bruce.

"Kay, bye guys, Justin." Said Juliet as Bruce pulled her out.

"Bye." Said the group.

"Get out!" Yelled Alex.

"Woo, that was close, okay, you guys took the drugs about, I don't know, long enough ago, I suspect there was some nausea, aches, a whole lot of tingling." Said Bruce.

"Oh ya!" Yelled Justin.

"Don't forget the stress!" Said Heidi, drunk.

"Oh I don't, and possibly some numbness and, swirling." Said Bruce.

"Oh ya." Said Theresa.

"You can put bets on that." Said Alex.

"But, it wasn't for nothing, for within the next five minutes, or already before I came, you will have powers, beyond you wildest dreams." Said Bruce.

"Really, ice, like, what, ice?" Asked Heidi.

"You know, I don't like you." Said Bruce.

"Shut up!" Yelled Heidi as she went back to her drinks.

"Uh, okay, let's see, does anybody feel, any powers yet?" Asked Bruce. "Anyone?"

"Oh, me me me!" Yelled Jerry.

"Oh you don't count!" Yelled Bruce.

"Oh man." Said Jerry as he sat down.

"Any of you, come on!" Yelled Bruce.

"Ha, don't yell." Said Jerry.

"I'm sorry, I just feel, stressed." Said Bruce.

"Here." Said Heidi as she threw him a beer.

"Thanks." Said Bruce as he drank the beer. "Ah."

"Lucky." Said Heidi as she looked away.

"So, do any of you feel the ability to use powers yet?" He asked as he sat down.

"Why would you sit down?" Asked Justin.

"What, just tell me what I wan..." Started Bruce.

"No, why would you sit down, after asking a question like that?" Asked Justin.

"Cus, that beer really tired me out, are you happy?" Asked Bruce.

"Happier, yes." Said Justin.

"Alright, any of you?" Asked Bruce.

"Ha, I think I can." Said Max as he stood up.

"Oh shut up, no you can't." Said Alex.

"Hold on, uh..." Started Max as he held his head with one hand and held out the other hand. A cup flew and hit Bruce in the face.

"Ah, my face, you son of a bitch, I...!" Started Bruce. Max looked shocked. "I mean, very good, anyone else?" He asked.

"Oh, I think I can, I feel it." Said Theresa.

"Alright, let's see." Said Bruce.

"Okay, uh." Said Theresa as she waved her hand in front of Bruce's face.

"Uh, uh, hu, okay, let's see if any of you can use your powers yet." Said Bruce.

"We just did." Said Max.

"Ya, he used telepathy, and I erased you memory." Said Theresa.

"Oh, I remember that, ya, I'm, immune to that power, ya." Said Bruce.

"Oh ya, what did Max throw at you?" Asked Heidi.

"Uh, it doesn't matter, any..." Started Bruce.

"Ha, take that!" Yelled Heidi.

"Okay, I'm convinced, meet me in the subway at one o'clock this afternoon, and we can enhance you powers." Said Bruce.

"Alright, thanks for everything Bruce." Said Jerry.

"Ha, I should be thanking you, well see ya." Said Bruce as he left.

"Did you hear the way he yelled at me?" Asked Max.

"Ya, that guy's a jerk." Said Alex.

"But he's given us more powers in one day than anybody else ever has." Said Justin.

"Nobody has ever given us powers before." Said Theresa.

"Ha, looks like I came here at the right time." Said Heidi.

"Ya, if you had to come at all I guess now would be the time." Said Jerry.

"Thank you." Said Heidi. "You know, I've only been here for three days, but I feel a deep connection to your family, I mean you took me and my birds in, like we were your own, I will never be able to repay you for that." Said Heidi.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find a way." Said Theresa.

"I'm sure of that too, I gotta take some aspirin, all that beer's finally catching up with me, not just taking care of the stress but also for the meigrane and the trauman, uh, I will not want to remember this morning, but thanks to you Theresa that doesn't seem like it'll be a problem." Said Heidi as she walked off. "Uh, be sure the birds don't find this stuff, they know where the cianide pills are, I don't, oh." Said Heidi as she walked off.

"I can't wait for her to leave." Said Justin.

"Us too Justin, but we'll have plenty to do to keep us away from her, what with Bruce and all that." Said Jerry. "So, does anybody have any juice, you know, batteries, lamps, no LEDs, I'm not in the mood for something that strong." Said Jerry.

"Okay, he said to be there at three o'clock..." Started Alex.

"No, he said one o'clock." Said Theresa.

"Oh, I forgot." Said Alex.

"She must have erased your memory." Said Justin.

"No I didn't!" Yelled Theresa. "Are you going to blame me, every time somebody forgets something?" She asked.

"No." Said Alex.

"Ha, what did Heidi say to keep away from the birds?" Asked Max.

"I don't remember." Said Justin.

"Theresa." Said Jerry.

"Oh my god." Said Theresa.

"Well, no matter how much we can't remember what he told us..." Started Alex.

"He said one, o'clock!" Yelled Theresa.

"We should still show up at three, cus if we show up on time, he will lose all respect for us, and he might take away our powers." Said Alex.

"You might be right, I can't give up these powers, erasing memories, it's fun." Said Theresa.

"Ya, and I'm not even sure what mine do yet, ya, we'll show up late." Said Justin.

"Alright!" Yelled Jerry as he ripped a power cord and put it in his mouth. "Ah, that's good."

At the sewers, the Russos arrived right on time, well, if they lived in England, cus they were two hours late when they came down. "Ha Bruce, we're here." Said Alex.

"Ha guys, well we have a lot to do, and it's not going to be fun, it's going to be a pain in the ass, hard f***ing work." Said Bruce.

"Sounds like my field." Said Heidi.

"Okay, now very few of your powers will be required in this mission, so we need to make sure the ones we need work." Said Bruce.

"Which ones don't you need?" Asked Alex.

"Ice, he'll need ice." Said Heidi.

"We need your powers, but it's not ice, see if you can use your power." Said Bruce.

"Okay, hu!" Yelled Heidi as she held her hand out.

"Oh, ah, oh!" Yelled Bruce as he held his head. "Ah, okay, oh, I'm, so tired." Said Bruce.

"Ya, I do that to people." Said Heidi.

"No, you did it, you implanted a feeling in me." Said Bruce.

"Ya, I do that, to people." Said Heidi.

"No, that's your power, you can implant ideas and feelings in people, that's what you do, and it's very important to the mission, you just have to do it less noticably." Said Bruce.

"Okay, I can do it if I apply myself." Said Heidi.

"Good." Said Bruce.

"So, which of us are really important to this mission?" Asked Theresa.

"Heidi, Max, Justin, sort of, that's it." Said Bruce.

"Then why do you need us?" Asked Alex.

"You'll be, useful." Said Bruce.

"Works for me." Said Theresa.

"Oh, and Jerry, he will kill, anybody who tries to get in our way, up for it?" Asked Bruce.

"Hell yeah I am!" Yelled Jerry.

"Okay, so that's, I don't know how many people have used powers yet." Said Bruce.

"I haven't yet." Said Alex.

"Oh you should, that's gonna be really cool, but let Justin go first, his are a lot easier and take less effort." Said Bruce.

"Oh, I feel all kind of special." Said Justin.

"Why, I know I do cus Bruce actually needs me." Said Max.

"Me too, I may not have ice, but I am damn proud to be wanted, take that all you losers." Said Heidi.

"Ha." Said Alex.

"He said me, sort of, that counts, doesn't it?" Asked Justin.

"...No." Said Bruce.

"Alright, so what do I do?" Asked Justin.

"Here." Said Bruce as he put a brick on the table. "You know the rest."

"...No, I don't." Said Justin.

"Just, do what comes natural." Said Bruce.

"Okay, hu." Said Justin as he held his hand over the brick. It stood for a second, then it turned into a pidgeon. "Ha, that's awesome."

"Ya, it's okay." Said Bruce.

"Oh, pretty bird, come here." Said Heidi as she held the bird.

"So, you can turn things into other things." Said Theresa.

"I guess so." Said Justin.

"I told all of you what you could do last night, oh Theresa, you've been hard at work!" Yelled Bruce.

"Oh, ah!" Yelled Theresa.

"Mm, ah!" Yelled Heidi as the pidgeon turned back into a brick. "Ah, what did you do!" She yelled.

"Oh, it turns back after a short time, until you get experience, then it'll stay like that." Said Bruce.

"Okay, just warn me next time." Said Heidi.

"No." Said Bruce.

"Mm." Said Heidi.

Bruce just stood there. "I'm gonna kill myself." He said as he started to walk off.

"Heidi." Said Max.

"Sorry, I will never go that to somebody on impulse again, maybe one more." Said Heidi.

"Okay it's my turn, come on." Said Alex.

"Okay okay, now, you will be able to walk through solid objects, and teleport, your power will be the most difficult to learn, but upon learning it, it should come natural." Said Bruce.

"Okay, what do I do?" Asked Alex.

"Alright, to teleport, all you have to do, is focus on a certain area, use mental power, and you should get there." Said Bruce.

"Okay, hu." Said Alex as she looked hard at a spot.

"Bla!" Yelled Justin.

"Shut up Justin!" Yelled Bruce.

"Sorry." Said Justin.

"Okay, starting, again." Said Alex.

"Ooh, snippy." Said Heidi as she put her card near Alex.

"Get away!" Snipped Alex. "Okay, hu." Said Alex as she focus, then transported. "Ha, I did it." Said Alex.

"Alright, now on to walking through walls." Said Bruce.

"Alright, good celebrating." Said Alex.

"Woo hoo, I'm proud." Said Theresa.

"I know you don't mean it." Said Alex.

"Ya it was pretty obvious." Said Theresa.

"Okay, just, let your mind go blank, eliminate all thought, and let your body be loose." Said Bruce.

"That should be easy for her." Said Justin.

"Shut up!" Yelled Jerry.

"Okay, here we go, hu." Said Alex as she closed her eyes, then walked through the wall.

"Ya, woo!" Yelled Jerry.

"She did it, oh this is great, she will be able to walk through all kinds of places, like, it'll be great." Said Bruce.

"Ha, why didn't you try to cheer me up?" Asked Justin.

"I don't care about you, Alex is like, my daughter." Said Bruce.

Alex walked in through the door. "Really, that's so sweet." Said Alex.

"I know." Said Bruce. "Now, let's get to work on shadowing, to shadow, you will need, this paper, this pen, and something to shadow." Said Bruce.

"Wait, what is shadowing?" Asked Justin.

"When you shadow, sniffers will not be able to track an object, now, take this gun, it should be small enough to shadow, with experience you will be able to shadow much, much bigger items, don't you worry." Said Bruce.

"Nobody is." Said Theresa.

"Here, just try it." Said Bruce as he handed them paper and pens. "Just draw the gun, and shade it in."

"Okay." Said the group.

He just stood there. "Ha, Mr. Bruce." Said Max.

"What do you want!" Yelled Bruce.

"Uh, I'm finished." Said Max.

"Okay, let me see, hmm, looks good, ha, where's the gun at!" He yelled.

"It's right here." Said Alex.

"Why can't you see it?" Asked Max.

"Oh, I mustn't have taken my shadow pill this morning, only shadowers can see shadowed objects." Said Bruce.

"I don't think you need a shadow pill." Said Heidi.

"Alright, the rest of you get to work, after today I will only need to see Max, Heidi and Justin, Alex and Theresa you should be able to improve without me, and it really doesn't matter if you can't, just practice, okay?" Said Bruce.

"Fine." Said Alex.

"Okay." Said Theresa.

"Ha, what about me Brucey?" Asked Jerry.

Bruce walked over and put his hand on Jerry's shoulder. "Jerry, I have given you, all the power and knowledge I can give you, our time together is over, now you must go out on your own, to learn, to control your powers, improve, I believe in you." Said Bruce.

"Okay, thank you Bruce." Said Jerry.

"Ha, don't mention it, I'll call you in a week, then all of you will have to come, kay?" Said Bruce.

"Alright, can we go home?" Asked Jerry.

"Ya, get out of here." Said Bruce.

"Alright, bye." Said the group as they left, quickly finishing their shadowings.

"Ha, where's my, coat, hat, gloves, pocketwatch, sun glasses and car keyes!" Yelled Bruce.

"Bye." Said the group.

"Oh." Groaned Bruce.

A couple days later, Jerry was playing video games with the PlayStation Move. Heidi walked behind him, and he smacked her in the face. "Ah!" She yelled as she held her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Jerry.

"Me too, that you are the biggest dumbest idiot ever!" Yelled Heidi as she attacked him.

"Ah, ha!" Yelled Jerry as he shocked her.

"Oh, you!" Yelled Heidi as she held her hand out.

"Oh, oh my head, ah." Said Jerry.

"There, don't mess with The Mind Bender." Said Heidi.

"What, you gave yourself a super hero name?" Asked Jerry.

"Well ya, I just slightly changed my old nickname." Said Heidi.

"Ha, I should have a super hero name, like, Shocker, or, Electric Man, or Jolt." Said Jerry.

"I like Jolt, go with that one." Said Heidi. "If not I'll force you to."

"Whoa, won't take that chance, I'll go with it." Said Jerry.

"Good choice." Said Heidi.

Max then walked in. "Ha, Heidi, your birds some how got into the floor cleaner and some of them are really sick." Said Max.

"Oh no." Said Heidi.

"Oh dad, you left the floor cleaner out with the cap off." Said Max.

"Oh, I'll put it away later." Said Jerry. "Bye the way, from now on, my name is Jolt."

"Okay." Said Max.

"And you can call Heidi The Mind Bender." Said Jerry.

"Kay, ha wasn't your old nickname The..." Started Max.

"Uh, ya, something like that." Interrupted Heidi.

"So, you think we should sew costumes, like, super hero suits, costumes, like, you know." Said Jerry.

"I know what you mean, it's a stupid idea." Said Heidi.

"Oh." Said Jerry. He smacked her in the face with the Move controller.

"Ah!" Yelled Heidi.

"Sorry." Said Jerry. "Well, I'm gonna make a costume, I don't know, it could be, a costume, maybe just a leather jacket, something with a monogram, I don't know." Said Jerry.

"What are you talking about, names, costume, this is crazy." Said Max.

"I know, I knew about the costume thing, I wasn't all for the name thing..." Started Heidi.

"It was your idea." Said Jerry.

"Shut up!" Yelled Heidi.

Theresa then walked in. "Ha, aren't you two supposed to be with Bruce?" Asked Theresa.

"Ya." Said Max.

"Guess you don't want us around." Said Heidi.

"No, no, maybe, why aren't you with Bruce?" Asked Theresa.

"He told us we know our powers well enough to not need him, just practice on our own." Said Max.

"And we're ready Ms. Theresa, I can implant, any feeling in any man, or woman, have them think, do, or feel, if you catch my drift, whatever I want." Said Heidi.

"Oh, that's pretty cool." Said Theresa.

"It's very cool." Said Heidi.

"And I can levitate bigger things every day, and I think I'm starting to get the force powers Bruce was telling me about." Said Max.

"Maybe ice, is part of the mind thing, like, I, oh it's no happening." Said Heidi.

"Theresa, what do you think about costumes, like, super hero costumes?" Asked Jerry.

"That's a horrible idea, who came up with that?" Asked Theresa.

"Justin." Said Jerry.

"Oh, I figured, well my powers are getting more dynamic, the more I practice, the further I can get into people's subconcious, take their thoughts, it's really something, like, seeing, what they see, then taking it away, ya." Said Theresa.

"Oh ya, what am I thinking?" Asked Jerry.

"You're thinking about sewing a costume for yourself." Said Theresa.

"No, I was not!" Yelled Jerry.

"Ya, I just took it from you." Said Theresa.

"Oh, she's good." Said Heidi. "Not as good as me though, we do have different powers, so it's hard to judge, but I bet I'm better." Said Heidi.

"Okay, not that it really matters, as long as we can use them to help Bruce, do whatever the hell he wants us to do." Said Theresa.

"Or at least me and Heidi, who he said he actually needs." Said Max.

"And Justin, maybe." Said Heidi.

"No, he was joking about that." Said Jerry.

"Oh, nevermind." Said Heidi as she leaned back.

"Ha, it doesn't matter what any of you posers think you can do, I have powers more powerful than all of yours combined, I can shoot lightning." Said Jerry.

"So, I can shoot thoughts, and ideas, right into your head, I could make you lose all those, sparky powers and lightning in as soon as it takes you to tie a nuice, then there wont be anymore Jolt will there?" Said Heidi.

"Uh, guess..." Started Jerry.

"No guess, I want you to admit you're wrong." Said Heidi.

Jerry sat there and looked away. "I was wrong." He said, quickly and quietly.

"Ha, I heard it!" Yelled Heidi.

"Me too." Said Max.

"Well you don't have any proof I said it." Said Jerry.

"I got it on tape." Said Theresa as she held up a tape recorder. She pressed play, and it played Jerry saying I was wrong.

"Oh man." Said Jerry.

"It doesn't matter which of us are more important..." Started Theresa.

"Us." Said Max quickly.

"Jelous?" Asked Heidi.

"He told us, to practice the shadowing, has anybody done that?" Asked Theresa.

"Oh we all know the answer's no." Said Jerry.

"I didn't know that, cus I did it, I thought it would give me ice, it didn't." Said Heidi.

"I practice it too, cus Justin said none of us would be able to compare to him with the shadowing." Said Max.

"I think he's met his match." Said Heidi as she poured some whisky into her coffee.

"Okay, so I guess I'm the only one who didn't practice." Said Jerry.

"No, I didn't either." Said Theresa.

"Ha, failure!" Yelled Heidi.

Justin then walked down. "Alright all you losers, I have been practicing not stopped for the past three days, cus with Heidi here I can't sleep or do anything else." Said Justin.

"Ya!" Said Heidi as she held up her glass.

"And now I am able to turn whatever I want into whatever I think of, and it'll stay like that for about five minutes." Said Justin.

"Bruce said with experience it would stay that way forever." Said Max.

"You have not got experience." Said Theresa.

"Oh ya, I'd like to see you out do my news." Said Justin. Theresa played the recording of Jerry. "Oh, you cheat!" He yelled as he sat down.

"I can't wait for Bruce to ask to see us, I haven't seen him in like, three days." Said Heidi.

"We see him everyday, 'cept today." Said Heidi.

"You know, Bruce may not think he needs me, but he really does, I could do things beyond his wildest imagination, he probably doesn't realize just what he put in my hands, or what I've done with it, I bet, I can do things so stealthfully and so suddenly that not even Bruce could see it coming." Said Justin.

"What's so special about Bruce?" Asked Max.

"Don't you remember, he said he can see into the future." Said Justin.

"Oh, ya kind of." Said Max.

"I don't, was that before or after he gave us the drugs?" Asked Heidi.

"I think after." Said Theresa.

"Oh ya, I've had trouble focusing on anything with all the emotions in me, uh it's like self induced menopause, 'cept I don't have that, cus I take five pills a day to get rid of it." Said Heidi.

"I hope Bruce will be proud of me, I've learned so much, I can make a sheild of electricity, like, bombs, all of that, the only thing I can't do yet is harness lightning from the sky." Said Jerry.

"What do you mean dad, you'll be able to make lightning storms?" Asked Max.

"Ya, Bruce said I should be able to, but I can't do it yet." Said Jerry.

"Ha, now who doesn't have experience." Laughed Justin.

"Why don't you turn a knife into food, eat it, and wait for it to pierce your stomach?" Asked Heidi sharply.

"Cus that would hurt me, oh that wasn't a real question." Said Justin.

"Justin, what do you think about super hero names and costumes?" Asked Jerry.

"You said it was his id..." Started Theresa.

"Are you kidding me, that's a great idea, my costume's almost done, but I still need a name." Said Justin. "Any ideas?"

"I got one..." Started Heidi.

"Heidi." Said Theresa.

"Oh, look who's making jokes, says The..." Started Justin.

"I know, I know." Said Heidi.

"No, we are not doing names." Said Theresa.

"I'm Jolt, it was Heidi's idea." Said Jerry.

"Literally, I put it in his head." Said Heidi.

"No you didn't." Said Jerry.

"Ya, I'm that good." Said Heidi.

"Nice job." Said Max.

"Thanks, if I had a nickel for every time a man said that to me." Said Heidi.

"Uh, ya." Said Max.

Alex then walked in through the wall. "Ha, which one of you losers had to use the door today?" She asked.

"I didn't, I got other people to open it for me." Said Heidi.

"I think I got these powers down, I can walk through walls without thinking, and I can teleport to pretty much all the places in the world that I know about." Said Alex as she sat down.

"Then go to hell." Said Max.

"Can you go to the Everglades?" Asked Justin.

"I don't know about that place." Said Alex.

"Well, I can do a lot too." Said Jerry.

"Not as much as me." Said Heidi.

"Can you make lightning storms?" Asked Alex.

"No..." Started Jerry.

"Ha ha." Laughed Alex.

"Well, I bet I can make you think whatever I want you to think." Said Heidi.

"Fine, do it." Said Alex.

"No I was just saying." Said Heidi.

"Is that whisky in coffee?" Asked Alex.

"Get out of my face." Said Heidi.

"Well, I may be jelous of you, but I bet that all the rest of you are jelous of me, who's first?" Asked Alex.

"I'm not, I can move pretty much any object with my mind, see, you're not too impressive." Said Max.

"Ya I am, well, I don't care what any of you can do, I'm proud of me." Said Alex.

"That's the spirit." Said Jerry.

The phone then rang. "Ha." Said Justin as he picked up the phone. "It's Bruce."

"What's he want?" Asked Theresa.

"Hello, ya it's Justin, I, oh, hold on." Said Justin as he handed Jerry the phone. "It's for you."

"Thanks." Said Jerry as he took the phone. "Hello, ha Bruce, what, no, I, okay." Said Jerry as he handed the phone to Heidi. "It's for you."

"Uh." Said Heidi as she took it. "What do you want?" She asked. "Ya, ya, what do you think, f*** you!" Yelled Heidi as she handed Max the phone. "He wants to talk to you."

"Okay, ha Bruce, ya, ya really well, um, ya, right here." Said Max as he took the tape recorder and played it to the receiver. "Ya, you're welcome, okay, no, bye." Said Max as he hung up.

"He didn't want to talk to me?" Asked Theresa.

"No." Said Max.

"Or me?" Said Alex.

"No, he said he never wanted to talk to Justin either." Said Max.

"Oh." Said Justin as he looked away.

"He said that he wants us to come by the sewers today at three, he said he wants us at one, but knows we'll come at three." Said Max.

"Joke's on him, we'll be there at five." Said Theresa.

"Six." Said Alex.

"Good idea." Said Jerry.

"Thank you." Said Heidi.

"Oh!" Said Justin.

"Ha, shut up, or I'll shapeshift your head into dust." Said Alex.

"That was clever." Said Max.

"Thank you." Said Heidi. "I'm ready."

Juliet then walked in. "Ha, oh, you're all here?" She said.

"Unfortunately." Said Justin.

"You know what Justin, be quiet." Said Alex.

"Ha, Juliet, we met this guy, and he gave us drugs, and now we have powers." Said Jerry.

"Okay, should I go?" She asked.

"I would." Said Heidi. "Well, no I wouldn't."

"Justin, wanna come and hang out with me?" Asked Juliet. "In the past few days we haven't been together very often."

"I know, it's just, these powers take up a lot of my time." Said Justin.

"Uh, okay, maybe you could come and show me them." Said Juliet.

"You wanna see powers, I can shoot lightning." Said Jerry.

"Really, what can you do?" Asked Juliet.

"Does it matter?" Asked Justin.

"Well, no let's go." Said Juliet.

"Ha, be back at six, if you're not, it's probably not important." Said Theresa.

"Okay, see ya." Said Justin as they left.

"I bet if he dies, Bruce wouldn't care." Said Max.

"I know I wouldn't." Said Alex.

"Ha, if you left the floor cleaner open, then you hurt my birds!" Yelled Heidi.

"Uh, gotta go." Said Jerry as he ran and jumped out the window.

Later that day at about three, Jerry walked in through the door. "Ha, is she gone yet?" He asked.

"Nope." Said Heidi, who was reading a magazine.

"Ah!" Yelled Jerry as he jumped out the window again.

"I hope he gets back soon, we have to be in the cave at six." Said Theresa.

"Technically we have to be there now." Said Heidi.

"But we're going to be there at six." Said Alex.

"Ha, are you sure Bruce doesn't mind us showing up so late?" Asked Max.

"Ha, we're helping him, he works by our schedule, he has no say in it." Said Alex.

"Ya, but he could stop giving us drugs and powers." said Max.

"Oh he wouldn't do that, would he?" Asked Theresa.

"Ya he would." Said Heidi.

"How would you know?" Asked Jerry from outside.

"He told me last night, although I think he was drunk or depressed when he said it, so it probably didn't mean anything, unless he gets drunk again and decides not to give us drugs, then it does." Said Heidi.

"Then we have to take all his beer." Said Alex.

"Or, we could shadow all his beer." Said Max.

"That's a great idea, he'd be so proud of us." Said Theresa.

"Ya, but how much beer do you think he has?" Asked Heidi.

"I don't know, we'll just do a, thousand bottles." Said Max.

"I can do one every, three minutes, should only take us, uh..." Started Alex.

"Ha, don't worry about it, if we don't get all his beer, I'll just, change his mind." Said Heidi.

"Or I could take the idea right out of his head." Said Theresa.

"Na, mine would work better." Said Heidi.

"Ha where do you think Justin is, he's been gone for, five hours." Said Max.

"I don't know, how many things could be possibly turn into other things, let alone how much time can you spend with Juliet." Said Alex.

"I'm guessing five hours, at least." Said Theresa.

"Eh, if he doesn't show up at the sewers we'll just tell Bruce he's dead." Said Heidi.

"What if he's back when we get home and he comes the next time?" Asked Max.

"Then we'll tell him he came back to life." Said Heidi.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Theresa.

"A stupid plan." Said Alex.

Jerry then walked in. "Ha Heidi, I wanted to apologize, for, making your birds sick, and..." Started Jerry.

"Mr. Jerry, it's okay." Said Heidi.

"Good, I didn't have anything else to say." Said Jerry as he sat down.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt my birds, besides they should be better soon, I have three medics upstairs right now, and each bird has their own humidifier going, they'll be fine, I hope." Said Heidi.

"Oh Ms. Fleiss, would a hug help?" Asked Max.

"I bet it would." Said Heidi as she hugged Max. "No, it didn't." She said as she sat down.

"Oh well." Said Max.

"You know, if only Bruce had given one of us powers to heal birds, then all this would be okay." Said Heidi.

"Or if dad had just put the cap on the floor cleaner." Said Alex.

"Ya, you're right." Said Heidi as she ran over and attacked Jerry.

"Ah, Theresa, help!" Yelled Jerry.

"No, I don't want her to fight me." Said Theresa.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I just love my birds, and you might have killed them." Said Heidi.

"Ha, it was an accident, those birds should have known better than to drink poison." Said Jerry.

"Are you calling her birds stupid?" Asked Max.

"Are you calling her birds out?" Asked Alex.

"No, I, uh..." Started Jerry.

"You suck!" Yelled Heidi.

"Ha, we don't use the "s" word in this house." Said Theresa as she drank some coffee. "Ah s***, this coffee's hot."

"Ha, remember when Justin drank something really hot, burned his tongue and couldn't talk for a week?" Asked Alex.

"Oh ya, that was nice." Said Max.

"Ha speaking of Justin where is that c***s?" Asked Heidi. They all looked at her. "What, I'm not allowed to dislike anyone?"

"I don't know, if we knew where he was we sure wouldn't tell you." Said Theresa.

"Oh, I'd make you tell me, I'd make you want to." Said Heidi. "I can make anybody want to do whatever I want them to do."

"Ya we know, and I can walk through walls and teleport." Said Alex.

"Well at least mine's good for something." Said Heidi. "Ha, somebody hand me some beer."

"Kay." Said Max as he made a beer fly into her hand.

"Thank you, walk that through a wall." Said Heidi.

"So, where do you think Justin is?" Asked Jerry.

"I don't know, we'll find him." Said Theresa.

It was about three o'clock, and Justin and Juliet were making out behind a dumpster. "Uh, this is great, I can't believe we never thought of this." Said Justin.

"Uh, I don't know, this doesn't feel right." Said Juliet.

"That's just a first, few times thing, a few more and it'll feel normal." Said Justin.

"Ya, hope you're right, at least your family's not here." Said Juliet.

"Ya, there's very few places where they aren't, but this is one of them, oh, I love you." Said Justin as he kissed Juliet.

"I love you too, uh." Said Juliet as she leaned back.

At the sewer, about six, they all walked in. "I really think we should have come earlier, Bruce is gonna be pissed." Said Justin.

"No he won't, he'll respect us." Said Alex.

"You know, you have ideas, and they're almost always wrong, why do you all listen to her?" Asked Justin.

"Ha, we don't listen to Alex, we listen, to our hearts." Said Jerry.

Bruce then walked in. "Ha, where have you been, you idiots are five hours late." He groaned.

"Ya, maybe you're just five hours early." Said Max.

"I'm not early, I never leave." Said Bruce.

"Well there it is." Said Theresa.

"Whatever, let's just get down to training." Said Bruce.

"Ha, you said get down." Said Heidi.

"Alright you smart asses, I think we've worked at this long enough, and we're ready to talk about the actual mission." Said Bruce.

"Well it's about damn time, we've been working with you for almost a week now." Said Heidi.

"Okay, what's all this about?" Asked Justin.

"You, shut up, the rest of you listen, see there's this syrum, and anybody who takes it will become immortal, and extremely powerful, and that's what, he's looking for." Said Bruce.

"Ha, I got a solution." Said Alex.

"Really, you have no idea what's going on, I'd love to hear it." Said Bruce.

"Why doesn't one of us take the the syrum, so we can get really powerful and beat him?" Asked Alex.

"Ya, I like Alex's idea." Said Max.

"Me too." Said Heidi.

"No, we're not taking a vote on this, besides, anybody who drinks it loses control of their body and becomes a mindless killing machine." Said Bruce.

"Well you didn't tell us that." Said Alex.

"I thought it went without saying." Said Bruce.

"Well I guess not." Said Heidi.

"Okay, what we gotta do, it's pretty complicated, we have to shadow the syrum, but that's not all, we also have to hide the whole building, and all the buildings around that, maybe all the buildings around those, but maybe not, if we're lucky." Said Bruce.

"Is that all?" Asked Justin sarcastically.

"No, there are a lot of othere things we have to do, I'll be honest, I don't think you're up to it." Said Bruce.

"You moron, you've egged us on this whole time just to say you don't believe in us." Said Max.

"I always knew you were bad news." Said Heidi.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, this is actually really easy, and we can do it in an afternoon." Said Bruce.

"Sounds good to me." Said Jerry.

"Okay, the main thing we'll need is shadowing, a lot of is, all these building that I highlited on the map, get to work." Said Bruce as he threw down the map.

"What, we don't have enough experience to shadow entire buildings." Said Max.

"Ha speak for yourself, you may not have enough experience, but I sure do." Said Justin.

"Ya right, you haven't shadowed one object since the first day here." Said Jerry.

"Okay, if you just apply yourselves you should be able to do this, now get to it." Said Bruce as he left.

"You know, I don't think Bruce knows what he's doing." Said Theresa.

"Ya me neither, I bet he's going to get us all killed and the whole world too." Said Jerry.

"Not if we do something about it." Said Heidi. "We can make our own plan, and he'll be really proud of us, for being better than him."

"I don't know, we don't even know if any of what Bruce has told us is actually real." Said Max.

"Ya, but considering that it is." Said Alex.

"Let's just shadow these buildings, all this talk about, what we're doing being a waste of time is giving me a headache." Said Justin.

"That might be me." Said Heidi.

"I bet it is." Said Justin.

"Ya know, he's never given us any kind of proof that what we're doing and what we're working against are actually real, hu." Said Theresa.

"Ya, well, there's nothing we can do about it, except for shadow." Said Jerry.

"You're right Mr. Jerry, let's get to it." Said Heidi. "Ah, my pen broke, gimme yours." She said as she took Justin's pen.

"Ha, gimme that!" He yelled as he tried to take it back.

"Get off me!" Yelled Heidi as she held her hand at his head.

"Ah!" Yelled Justin as he fell on the floor.

"Ha, I think I just mastered my powers, I can now mentally over load people, me one, humanity zero." Said Heidi.

"You wanna parade?" Asked Alex.

"No just a plaque, oh, that wasn't serious." Said Heidi. "But if it was, plaque."

"Got it." Said Max.

"Alright." Said Heidi as she went back to shadowing.

It was about three days later, and the group hadn't seen Bruce since he left. Bruce was walking out of the sewer. "Uh, I feel like s***, uh, those, sewers." He said as he walked out. In the town, there was about five city blocks, with nothing in them, nothing. "Uh, what the hell!" He yelled.

Jerry then walked up. "Hello, Bruce."

"Jerry, where the hell are all the buildings, what happened?" He asked.

"You told us to shadow all these buildings, and we did, you're welcome." Said Jerry.

"But, how could you do so much so fast, you don't have that much training." Said Bruce.

"We trained ourselves, so now what's the plan?" Asked Jerry.

"Uh, I don't know, I'd better, take these, shadowing pills..." He started as he reache into his pocket.

"Good luck with that." Said Theresa as she and the rest of the group walked up.

"What, what are all you doing here?" He asked.

"You just shut up!" Yelled Heidi.

"And you can forget about taking those pills, they're shadowed too." Said Max.

"What, why would you do that?" Asked Bruce.

"Cus, we're on to your plan, we know you've been using us." Said Alex.

"What, how did you kno, I mean no, I wasn't using you, what would I want with you?" Asked Bruce.

"We know exactly what you wanted with us, you needed us to take charge while you look for that syrum, which you want find cus you don't have powers, to drink for yourself." Said Justin.

"Wha, why would you th..." Started Bruce.

"Just shut up, I know what you wanted with us, you wanted to give us powers, to shadow all these buildings from everybody but us while you looked for the syrum in one of them, while you used Heidi to give people the idea that those buildings never existed, used Max to move heavy objects out of your way, while the rest of us fought off the police, don't know how my powers worked with that." Said Justin.

"They don't." Said Alex.

"How did you know!" Yelled Bruce.

"We're not as stupid as you think, and you're never going to get that syrum, cus we shadowed that too." Said Theresa.

"Uh, well, all those things you said maybe true, but I'm still going to get that syrum." Said Bruce.

"And how are you gonna do that?" Asked Max.

"Uh, well, uh." Said Bruce.

"You used us Bruce, you don't care about us or humanity, and for that reason we're going to kill you." Said Heidi.

"Oh ya, let's see how if you feel the same way, when I use my powers to change your minds!" Yelled Bruce.

"That's me." Said Heidi.

"Oh dammit." Said Bruce.

Jerry walked up to Bruce. "How could you Bruce, you blew up a bomb on me just for your own selfish gain, I trusted you." Said Jerry.

"I don't care who trusts me, all I care about is that syrum, it's the only one that can trust me, and I trust in it." Said Bruce.

"What a moron." Said Alex.

"We'll be doing the world a favor when we kill you." Said Max.

"I'd like to see you try, ha!" Yelled Bruce as he pulled out his belt and put it on.

"Ha watch out, he's got a belt!" Yelled Jerry.

"Ah!" Yelled Heidi as she dove on the ground.

"Ha, it's just a belt." Said Theresa.

"Oh, this isn't your average everyday belt, it's my power belt, and with it I can take all you super powered losers down, ha!" Yelled Bruce as he pulled out a gun and shot at them.

"Ah, oh!" Yelled Heidi as she fell on the ground.

"Heidi!" Yelled Theresa.

"How could you!" Yelled Alex.

"Like this!" Yelled Bruce as she shot again.

"Oh, ah!" Yelled Justin as he fell on the ground.

"This has got to stop." Said Jerry.

"It'll stop when you give me that syrum." Said Bruce.

"Okay." Said Theresa as she went to get the syrum.

"No, we're not giving him the syrum." Said Alex.

"Well, then I will kill, each and every one of you." Said Bruce.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Said Heidi as she got up.

"Get down." Said Bruce as he shot her again.

"Oh!" Yelled Heidi as she fell back on the ground.

"Ha, why don't you..." Started Justin.

"Don't make me shoot you again." Said Bruce.

"Sorry." Said Justin as he layed back down.

"So who wants to give me that syrum?" Asked Bruce. "Whoever gives me that syrum won't get shot."

"I'll get it." Said Max.

"Ha I'm getting that syrum!" Yelled Alex.

"Ha, stop!" Yelled Theresa. "I'm getting that syrum."

"Whoa, hold on, if you do nothing else, avenge my death by making sure he doesn't get that syrum." Said Heidi.

"You shut up!" Yelled Bruce.

"Don't, shoot me again." Said Heidi.

"Alright, that's it, ha!" Yelled Jerry as he shot lightning at Bruce.

"Ah, ow, oh." He groaned.

"Now we'll give you one chance, surrender now, or we kill you." Said Alex.

"No way, you have no chance against my power belt." Said Bruce.

"Ya?" Said Theresa as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Uh, what was I saying?" Asked Bruce. Max quickly took his belt. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Said Max.

"Well, I don't need, whatever I needed to kill you, you're going down!" Yelled Bruce as he went to punch Alex.

"Ya right." Said Alex as she teleported away.

"Ah!" Yelled Bruce as he missed and hit the wall. "Ah, ah ah ah!" He yelled as he kept hitting the wall.

"Stop it!" Yelled Theresa.

"Wha, oh." Said Bruce as he turned around. "Well, my usual method it to kill your first born son, but I already did that..." Started Bruce.

"Hu?" Said Justin.

"So, I'm gonna kill your second born son." Said Bruce as he picked up a knife off the ground.

"Good luck." Said Max as he flung a trash can at Bruce.

"Oh, ah!" Yelled Bruce as garbage poured on him.

"Do you surrender yet?" Asked Alex.

"No that chance is gone, we have to kill him." Said Theresa.

"Uh, you jerks, hu, there it is!" Yelled Bruce as he saw the syrum.

"How did the syrum get there!" Yelled Jerry.

"Doesn't matter, say good-bye Russos." Said Bruce as he held it up to drink it, and it exploded. "Ah!"

"Ha, take that Bruce!" Yelled Justin as he got up.

"Oh, I'm not dead yet, I'm just alive enough to find that syrum." Said Bruce.

"Oh no, I'll make you wish you never met us, literally." Said Heidi as she got up and walked towards him.

"Uh, ah!" Yelled Bruce as he staggered and got his gun, and shot at her.

"Uh, oh!" Groaned Heidi as she walked on.

"Heidi!" Yelled Jerry as they all just watched.

"Uh, ah!" Yelled Heidi as he continued to shoot her. "Uh, come on!" Yelled Heidi. He shot her. "Uh, you shot me in the eye!"

"Uh, ah!" Yelled Bruce as he shot again, then he ran out of bullets. "Uh, ah f***."

"Ha, now you'll pay, ah!" Yelled Heidi as she took his head with both hands, held it, and over loaded his mind.

"Ah!" Yelled Bruce as he fell on the ground.

"Ha ha ha!" Laughed Max.

"Owned!" Yelled Heidi. "Uh, somebody get me some first aid.

"Uh, you have not beaten me yet!" Yelled Bruce.

"Oh ya, birds!" Yelled Heidi.

"What?" Said Bruce as he got up.

A huge flock of birds flew in and attacked him. "Yes, get him!" Yelled Heidi.

"Ah, oh, oh!" Yelled Bruce as he fell on the ground.

"Ha, ah!" Yelled Bruce as he brought a lightning storm down on him. "Ha, I did it!" He yelled.

"Yes, good job Jerry." Said Theresa.

"So, is he dead?" Asked Max.

"Nothing could live through that." Said Alex.

A garbage man then walked by and threw him in the truck. "Uh, stupid, trash." He said as he walked off.

"I can't believe any of this, none of it." Said Justin.

"I do, people are so selfish, only care about themselves, but you people are different, you care about me, my birds, and humanity." Said Heidi.

"You bet we do, now let's get rid of that syrum before somebody else wants it." Said Theresa.

"I want it." Said Alex.

"No you don't." Said Heidi.

"No I don't." Said Alex.

"Okay, here we go." Said Max as he pulled the syrum out of his pocket and poured it in the sewer.

"Good job son." Said Jerry. "I have never been so proud of someone, since I did that lightning storm."

"Thanks dad." Said Max.

"Come on, let's get home." Said Justin.

"Ya, I need some booze to clear all this away, uh." Groaned Heidi as she walked off.

A few days later, Justin was sitting at the table when Juliet walked in. "Ha Justin, I heard about what happened to your family, and I'm sorry." Said Juliet.

"That's alright, it just pains me to think somebody could pretend to care about the good of humanity, then it turns out to be a lie." Said Justin.

"I know, but at least he's dead." Said Juliet.

"That's right, and at least I have you, I love you." Said Justin as he kissed her.

"Thanks, you know what I realized from this whole thing, it doesn't matter when, or where we love each other, all that matters is that we do." Said Juliet.

"I know, I think I knew it all along, but never realized it until now, thanks Juliet." Said Justin.

"No problem." Said Juliet as she hugged him.

Heidi then walked in with a cage, and Alex and Max where carrying her boxes. "Well, looks like this is the last time we'll see each other." Said Heidi.

"Heidi, do you really have to leave?" Asked Max.

"Ya, we all love having you here." Said Alex.

"I don't." Said Justin.

"You shut up!" Yelled Alex.

"Ms. Fleiss, even though I've only met you for a few, very short moments, but I'm going to miss you." Said Juliet.

"Ah." Said Heidi as she hugged her. After a minute Juliet looked confused, then she stopped. "Ah, I'll miss you, uh, Janet." Said Heidi.

"Juliet." Said Juliet.

"Ya, here, my card, don't call after five, it'll cost you ten dollars a minute." Said Heidi as she picked up her bag cage.

Jerry and Theresa then walked in. "Heidi, here's your penicilline, pill shooter, morning after pills, and here's your bag." Said Theresa.

"Thank you, and thank you so much for having me here Mrs. and Mr. Russo." Said Heidi.

"Ha, it was just something we had to do." Said Theresa.

Jerry walked up. "Ha Heidi, you only have half your cages here, where are the rest of the birds?" He asked.

"Oh, the birds I'm watching for other people had athletes for owners, so I let them out to chase cats." Said Heidi.

"Oh my god." Said Theresa.

"What, I, oh, oh well, I was just watching them for other poeple, come on guys." Said Heidi.

"Okay." Said Max.

"We're coming." Said Alex as they walked down the stairs.

"You know, I'm gonna miss her, and all those birds." Said Jerry.

"See, I told you, but she has to go." Said Theresa.

"I know, at least she left all her sunflower seeds behind." Said Jerry as he started eating them. Heidi ran in, took the bag quickly and seeds fell on the floor, then she left. "Ah man."

"Well I'm glad she's gone, I mean she was, spunky, but she was so annoying, I mean the lights, all those birds, drank all the beer in the house." Said Justin.

"Ya, I'm sure she's moved on to another family, one who appreciates everything about her." Said Juliet.

"I hope she does." Said Justin.

Max and Alex then walked in. "Ha, we walked Heidi out to her cab." Said Alex.

"She's all ready for her flight to Afghanistan." Said Max.

"That's good, you know, as aweful as she was..." Started Theresa.

"She was pretty aweful." Said Max.

"I'll say." Said Alex.

"She didn't come near to being as bad as that, Bruce guy." Said Theresa.

"I'll say, that guy spent all that time training me, and it was all for his own selfishness." Said Jerry. "Well, without the drugs our powers may have faded, but we still have neuro power." Said Jerry as he drank it.

"Uh Mr. Russo, I wouldn't drink tha..." Started Juliet.

"Ha, just leave him alone." Said Justin.

"Okay." Said Juliet.

"Breakfast?" Asked Theresa as she poured milk in bowls of sunflower seeds.

"Oh ya." Said Jerry as he, Max and Alex ate out of the bowls.

"...Eh." Said Juliet as she took a bowl. Justin just sat there and watched them.

**THE END**


End file.
